A new life
by CodeCrazy
Summary: Rein begins her new life at kadic- and is forced to reflect on her old one. see A NEW WARRIOR for what happened previously


_Rein and Jeremy are sitting in Jeremy's dorm room, Rein is typing on her laptop, and Jeremy is working at his computer. Rein has tacked up notes all over the wall, which she occasionally stands up to add to. Many of the notes are collected data about the monsters and locations on lyoko, others are about Xana attacks and data involving the virtualization system. However, an entire wall is devoted to one topic, the anti-virus. They have made little progress, but the two have been at it for twelve hours straight. Rein has broken curfew to stay and help, and only on her second day. It is early in the morning and the other students are presumably still asleep. Rein stands up._

" I have to go. I was supposed to move into my dorm room last night and I barely remember where it is." She says, walking to the door. "I wouldn't want someone to notice."

" I'm going to keep working" says Jeremy

"You sure you don't want to try sleeping? I hear it's good for your health" Rein replies jokingly as she walks out of the room and closes the door.

_Rein walks down the hall, alone, Her bare feet hardly making a sound. When she reaches the stairs, she pauses, and hides behind a pillar. Jim walks by._

"I swear I heard something. You know, It reminds me of when I was in the secret service" He says proudly to the principal, who is wearing a pink nightcap, and is only about half awake.

"You were in the secret service?" he asks groggily

"I'm not allowed to talk about it" Jim says, rounding the far off corner with the principal in tow.

"phew" Rein says, slipping up the stairs.

_As she makes it to her room, she opens the door to find the most dull, bland little corner of the universe, but her room is very big, certainly bigger than Jeremie's. There is one window, which is large and held tightly closed. Her bed is in the near right corner, blocking the door from swinging all the way open. There are crisply folded cream sheets lying on the bed, which look about as exciting as a paper bag. Her desk is inconveniently faced towards the wall, and everything is the same dull shade of white. Her large number of bags are sitting in the middle of the room, she assumes that Jim has brought them up. _

"Well, it looks like I have some work to do" She says to herself, smiling.

_She quickly unpacks a few of her numerous bags, placing clothing into the large-ish closet. Most of them are black and purple, some are white or green. Her shoes take up little space, seeing as she opts not to wear them and has only a couple of pairs._

-the next morning-

"Have you seen Rein?" Odd asks, catching up to Jeremy and Ulrich

"No, not since last night." Jeremy says, not realizing how odd that sounds.

"And what were the two of you doing?" Odd asks, genuinely concerned.

" Researching the anti-virus, what else?" Jeremy says

"Oh, alright. Well, Rein is lucky its Sunday, or she would have missed first period, and Jim would have had her for breakfast." Odd says as Aelita and Yumi catch up to the group.

"We can go get her. I saw Jim dropping off her bags, so I know where her room is." Aelita says. " come on Yumi" she continues, dragging Yumi to the dorm building by the arm

_When They reach her dorm they open the door and scan the room._ _The two gasp, the place has been transformed. The wall is pale green, and a few dark vines with purple blossoms have been painted in a mesmerizing pattern. The window is wide open, a small robin sits on the sill, melodic chirping filling the room. The two bookshelves are both filled, the larger one with manga and novels, and the smaller with encyclopedias and cookbooks. The top of the small one is adorned with stuffed animals and an adorable pumpkin-shaped alarm clock, which is apparently yet to have gone off. A easel has been set up next to them, yet to have been graced with the presence of a canvas. The desk has been repositioned to face the rest of the room, and if covered in trinket's from around the world, as well as numerous notebooks and a laptop. A Fluffy carpet has been lain on the floor, and the bed has been moved over to the window. Rein is zonked out on the floor. _

"wake up" Yumi says

"what?" Rein whispers groggily

"how did you do all of this?" Aelita aks, reaching out to touch the wall

"Don't. The paint is still wet. Since my parents are dead, everything in the house is mine, so I packed some extra bags with decorations" she explains, standing up.

" how many Extra bags?" Yumi asks, skeptical

"eight." She says plainly

"well, it's late. Mister and misses Ishiyama invited all of us to come by for lunch. why don't you come with us?" Aelita asks "if you think it will be okay with your parents that is, Yumi"

"Im sure so. They want to meet all of my friends. I think they are worried I've fallen in with a bunch of miscreants." Yumi says, laughing.

"Well, I would love to come. I need to get dresses, so you guys wait in the hall for a bit, okay?" she says.

_The two nod. A few minutes late, they are joined by Rei, wearing a black ball cap and loose black garmets. An odd green pendant hangs from her neck._

"when are we leaving?" She asks, smiling broadly

"right now, actually. Let's go catch up to the guys, I think they are waiting at the gate" Yumi answers.

_At the gate_

" Hey, Einstein, you are bringing your laptop, right? Wouldn't want Xana making a mess of things while us heroes are out " Odd asks

"Yeah, I have my laptop, but we better hope Xana doesn't rear his ugly head anyway, I would be slightly rude for us to just get up and leave." Jeremyt says, patting his backpack

"Hey guys, miss us?" Rein calls from a few yards away, walking with Yumi and Aelita.

"Terribly. Now we better get going if we don't want to be late" Ulrich says as the girls catch up.

_At the door to the Ishiyama residence, Yumi stops, holding her hand out to the others_

"be polite. We don't want my parents telling me I cant be around you because you're bad influences or something. Don't be stupid and try to ignore Hiroki." She says , commanding

"Odd, I think that means you shouldn't speak" Rein adds

" Not being rude means to eachother as well" she interrupts, eyeing Rein "Although I have to agree"

_She opens the door and invites everyone inside_

"Mom, Dad, Im back. I hope you don't mind, I brought an extra guest" Yumi calls to the household

" Oh that's fine darling, the more the merrier!" Ms. Ishiyama's voice "why don't you all come to the dining room. We don't quite have lunch ready yet, but-"

"what are you making?" Rein interrupts, Yumi nudges rein, indicating that she is being rude.

" I was planning to make some nigiri rolls. But I suppose I will make some other rolls as well."

"really? Oh I love Nigiri. May I help?" As Rein says this, she lifts the bill of her cap, due to it falling over her face. (A/N I took me almost 18 tries to type FACE correctly. Please enjoy it. Bask in its overwhelming glory. Or at least smile at it lovingly.)

" Oh my! You are the spitting image of Melinda" exclaims as Rein lifts her hat, and immediately drops the oversized cap back over her face. She recoils slightly and holds up her arms.

"how do you know my mother's name?"

"Your mother? Are you rein? Melinda and Joshua's daughter?"

"Adopted." Rein says as she begins to turn slightly back toward Ms. Ishiyama and smile. Then, as If hit by a sudden jolt of remorse, she looks away.


End file.
